solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Австрийская общественная служба за границей
Организация австрийской службы за границей (Österreichischer Auslandsdienst) является некоммерческой организацией, утверждённой Министерством Внутренних Дел Австрии. По этой программе возможно заменить регулярную службу в Австрии на 12 месяцев альтернативной военной службы за границей. Её основал в 1992 году Др. Андреас Майслингер (Dr. Andreas Maislinger), представитель инсбрукской школы политических наук. 1 сентября 1992 года первые альтернативные служащие из Австрии приступили к работе в мемориальном Музее Аушвиц-Биркенау. Австрийская служба за границей (Auslandsdienst) осуществляется в трех областях: служба памяти жертв Холокоста, социальная служба и служба делу мира. В 1998 году организация «Австрийская служба за границей» получила официальное признание, с главным представительством в Инсбруке. Возглавляет её по-прежнему её основатель доктор Майслингер. В каждой федеральной земле Австрии проводятся ежемесячные встречи активистов альтернативной службы. Организация службы за границей имеет 63 партнёрские организации и располагает 125 рабочими местами (данные на июнь 2005 года). Австрийская служба за границей является самой большой организацией в Австрии, предоставляющей возможность альтернативной службы за границей. В России организация сотрудничает с социальным центром «ГУ СРЦ Вера» в Санкт-Петербурге. Этот центр осуществляет проекты для бездомных детей. В конечном счёте организация сотрудничает с Научно-просветительным центром «Холокост» — первая на постсоветском пространстве организация, поставившая целью увековечение памяти о жертвах Холокоста. Австрийская служба памяти жертв Холокоста Служащие находят себе применение в музеях, мемориальных комплексах и др. институтах, занимающихся разоблачением преступлений национал-социализма (например, Центр Визенталь в Лос-Анджелесе или Яд ва-Шем в Иерусалиме) Австрийская социальная служба Служащие участвуют в решении насущных социальных проблем того государства, в котором они проходят альтернативную службу (например, работают с бездомными детьми, сотрудничают в проектах по улучшению водоснабжения и т.д) Австрийская служба делу мира Служащие работают в различных миротворческих организациях в зонах конфликтов, а также в историко-архивных институтах, изучающих вооруженные внутренние конфликты и национальные распри. (например, Институт Джона Раби в Китае или внегосударственные организации в Израиле). Международный совет Эрнст Флориан Винтер, председатель * : Эрика Розенберг * 20px Бразилия: Алберту Динис * 20px Венгрия: Дьёрдь Далош * 20px Германия: Томас Рабе * 20px Франция: Мишел Кюлин * 20px Индия: Барбара Нат-Визер * 20px Израиль: Бен Сегенрейх * 20px Италия: Камила Брунелли * 20px Палестина: Андреас Сами Праухарт * 20px Россия: Илья Александрович Альтман * 20px США: Анна Элизабет Росмус * 20px Швеция: Гералд Наглер Места организации * Буэнос-Айрес — Centro de Atencion Integral a la Ninez y Adolescencia * Мельбурн — Jewish Holocaust Museum and Research Centre * Мельбурн — Jewish Museum of Australia * Брюссель — European Disability Forum * Сараево — Phoenix Initiative * Алагоиньяс — Associacao Lar Sao Benedito * Lauro de Freitas — Centro Comunitario Cristo Libertador * Петрополис — Casa Stefan Zweig * Рио-де-Жанейро — Center for Justice an International Law * София — Organization of the Jews in Bulgaria * Будапешт — Европейский центр по правам цыган * Нанкин — John-Rabe-House * Цицикар — China SOS Children’s Village Association * Шанхай — Center of Jewish Studies Shanghai * Сантьяго — CTD Galvarino — Sename * La Gamba — Field Station La Gamba * Puntarenas — Finca Sonador — Asociaicón de Cooperativas Europeas Longo Mai * Puntarenas — Unaproa (UNAPROA) * San Isidro — Asociación Vida Nueva * Берлин — Jewish Museum Berlin * Марбург — Terra Tech * Моринген — Moringen concentration camp * Мюнхен — Jewish Museum Munich * Лондон — Royal London Society for the Blind * Лондон — The National Yad Vashem Charitable Trust * Лондон — Institute of Contempory History and Wiener Library * Орадур-сюр-Глан — Centre de la mémoire d’Oradour * Париж — La Fondation pour la Mémoire de la Déportation * Париж — Amicale de Mauthausen * Lambaréné — Albert Schweitzer Hospital * Кесальтенанго — Instituto de Formacion e Investigacion Municipal, * Санта Росита — Casa Hogar Estudiantil ASOL * Ауровиль — Auroville Village Action Group (AVAG) * Дхарамсала — Nishtha- Rural Health, Education and Environment Center * Дхарамсала — Tibetan Children´s Village * Дхарамсала — Tibetan Welfare Office * Керала — Mata Amritanandamayi Mission * Иерусалим — AIC — Alternative Information Center * Иерусалим — St. Vinzenz-Ein Karem * Иерусалим — Яд ва-Шем * Комо — Istituto di Storia Contemporanea «Pier Amato Perretta»(ISC) * Милан — Centro di Documentazione Ebraica Contemporanea(CDEC) * Прато — Museo della Deportazione * Хиросима — Hiroshima Peace Culture Foundation (Hiroshima Peace Memorial Museum) * Монреаль — Holocaust Memorial Centre * Монреаль — Kleinmann Family Foundation * Найроби — Kenia Water for Health Organisation * Ясеновац — Мемориальный музей Ясеновац * Antalaha — D’Analalava * Место в сооружении * Гренада — Fundación Casa de los tres mundos * Кондега — La Fraternidad * Амстердам — UNITED for Intercultural Action * Осло — Jodisk Aldersbolig * Лахор — SOS children villages Pakistan * Лахор — proLoka Pakistan * Хуанкао — Teilorganisation des peruanischen Gesundheitsministeriums ([http://www.auslandsdienst.at/sozialdienst/deutsch/stellen/stelle27.php4 Stelle in Huancaco]) * Лима — Centro de Información y Educación para la Prevención del Abuso de Drogas (CEDRO) * Краков — Polish Humanitarian Organisation * Краков — Judaica Foundation — Center For Jewish Culture * Краков — Galicia Jewish Museum * Освенцим — Oświęcim synagogue * Варшава — Jewish Museum Warsaw * Яссы — Nădejdea Copiilor din România * Тимишоара Место в сооружении * Москва — Научно-просветительный центр «Холокост» * Москва — Детские деревни SOS * Москва — Центр социального развития и самопомощи Перспектива * Москва — Доброе дело * Санкт-Петербург — ГУ СРЦ Вера * Праг — Jüdische Gemeinde * Стамбул — Jüdisches Museum Istanbul * Форт-Портал — Mountains of the moon University (MMU) * Kabale — Diözese Kabale — Bishops House * Киев — Еврейский Фонд Украины При общественной организации «ЕФУ» работает еврейский культурный центр «Кинор». Волонтёр австрийской общественной службы помогает фонду организовывать проекты и проводить мероприятия. * Детройт — Holocaust Memorial Center * Хьюстон — Holocaust Museum Houston * Лос-Анджелес — Los Angeles Museum of the Holocaust * Лос-Анджелес — Simon Wiesenthal Center * Лос-Анджелес — USC Shoah Foundation Institute for Visual History and Education * Нью-Йорк — Gay Men’s Health Crisis * Нью-Йорк — Museum of Jewish Heritage * Нью-Йорк — Anti Defamation League * Нью-Йорк — American Jewish Commitee * Рено — Center for Holocaust, Genocide & Peace Studies * Ричмонд — Virginia Holocaust Museum * Сент-Питерсберг — The Florida Holocaust Museum * Сан-Франциско — Holocaust Center of Northern California * Минск — Belarussian Children’s Hospice * Минск — 'Dietski dom no. 6' — Kinderheim no.6 * Минск — Kindergarten for Children with Special Needs Финансирование Австрийская Республика через посредство «Объединения помощи служащим за границей» предоставляет каждому служащему определенный бюджет, в размере в среднем 5000, максимально 9000 евро в год. Австрийский служащий года за границей С 2005 каждый год австрийская служба за границей награждает званием «лучший австрийский служащий года за границей» из всех тех, кто обязан проходить альтернативную службу. В 2007 году была приглашена к награде в венский палас Эпштейн президент национального совета Барбара Праммер, а церемонию проводил Посол Израиля в Австрии Дан Ашбель. В марте 2009 эту награду (австрийский служащий 2008 года за границей) вручал главный верхней Австрии Иосиф Пюрингер, церемония награждения проходила в Линцер Ландхаузе. * 2005: Андрей Даниель Матт, Детская Деревня SOS, Лахор, Пакистан * 2006: Мартин Михаил Вальнер, центр еврейских студий, Шанхай, Китай * 2007: Даниель Джеймс Шистер, Яд ва-Шем, Иерусалим, Израиль * 2008: Рене Й. Ляглшторфер, Centre de la mémoire, Орадур-сюр-Глан, Франция Премия Австрийской мемориальной службы thumb|Austrian Holocaust Memorial Award С 2006 каждый год австрийская служба за границей награждает премией австрийской мемориальной службы того человека, кто отличился в работе «память о холокосте». * 2006: Пань Гуан, Шанхай, Китай * 2007: Алберту Динис, Сан-Пауло, Бразилия * 2008: Робер Хебра, Орадур-сюр-Глан, Франция Союзы, работающие совместно с австрийской службой за границей * Церковная община Фрастанц * Ландлерхильфе находящаяся в верхней Австрии * Союз «мемориальная служба» * Горизонт 3000 * Союз «Никогда не забыть» * Союз «Австрийская служба за границей» См. также * Объединение истории * Камни преткновения * Австрийская мемориальная служба * Австрийская социальная служба * Мирная служба Веб-Ссылки * Русский раздел на официальном сайте * «Перспектива» * «Вместе за мир (Together For Peace)» Категория:Общественные объединения Категория:Благотворительные организации Австрии